


Your Two Favorite Snacks

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blood Play, Bottom Markus, Cock Warming, Edgeplay, M/M, No Beta, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Connor, kinda I don't know lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: Inspired by the wonderful text post on Tumblr by DBH-TALKS.Hank: *gagging* Markus? Isn’t that like putting blood on your crotch?Markus: *pouring straight thirium into his pants/underwear* yep.Hank: *gagging more* Then why?Markus: I’m just mixing together Connor’s two favorite snacks.Hank: *throws up*





	Your Two Favorite Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> The conversation isn't one for one so fair warning, but again this post inspired this one shot so take it as you will. 
> 
> Enjoy reading Thots! ❤❤

It was a stupid idea. Probably the most ridiculous even for himself. Markus sighed looking at the normal bottle of thirium. 

It had all started with him and Lieutenant Hank Anderson having a moment together. Few in between in all the people he was friends with or the mess of meetings he had taken on as representative of his people. They were having a normal conversation when Hank started talking about thirium with him. It took a turn to Connor and their cases together and all his silly antics while working that the idea started. Hank mentioned his ‘love' for licking all the evidence especially blue blood. Markus laughed enjoying the imagine in his mind when it then all started going down hill literally and figuratively very quickly. Maybe a little too quickly. 

He knew how good Connor was with that tongue of his in one of many, many ways. Hank had to call him out of his ravine of ‘bad' thoughts, and in that moment Markus felt especially self conscious. Blushing a mad blue before continuing on his perfectly normal conversation with the Lieutenant. 

Now later on sitting at home waiting for Connor to get back from bonding with his brothers, his mind couldn’t stop thinking about the idea he had earlier. 

Blue blood and Connor. 

He could feel his fans speeding up to cool him down with all the thoughts running through his head. His HUD showing him objectives he quickly pushed out of the way. He timidly grabbed the bottle and took it with him to his and Connor’s room. He was going to make a mess, but it would be damn worth it by the end of the day he hoped. Thirium did evaporate after a time so it helped a little. 

Taking off his clothes and relaxing onto the bed, Markus hoped the idea no matter how crazy it was, to be good. He thought of Connor in all the ways that turned him on he was rock hard in seconds. He pumped himself imaging Connor riding him, imagining all the little moans and sighs coming out of Connor’s mouth. He took in a deep breath trying to calm himself and remembered the bottle of thirium. 

He quickly grabbed it and poured viscous liquid onto his cock and hand. Rubbing himself slowly from head to base and played with his balls a bit before getting another idea. He took a photo of his thirium covered cock and made sure to send it to Connor. Along with a message. 

“Hey babe. Mixing your two favorite snacks together. ;)” 

Markus laughed a bit after sending it. He could already see Connor booking it back home from the message. He continued on pumping himself slowly head to base before he got a message back. 

“Fuck you Markus. Be there in 5.” 

Markus could only laugh again sending another message. 

"I'm only getting started love." 

He continued on now imagining Connor's cool tongue on his cock sliding up and down like he knew it would. The imagine making his cock twitch and hold himself a little more firmly. Just as Markus poured some more thirium, Connor came bursting into the room nearly ripping the door off its hinges. His hair a wild curly mess, his clothes in disarray only in his briefs and t-shirt. 

Markus moaned Connor's name. The other could only stare intensely at him, he slowly made his way over grabbing the bottle of thirium along with him. 

"Keep going Markus don't stop, nice and slow." Connor said. 

Markus could feel his cock twitch at Connor's words. Fuck it he loved how much his love's words and voice could affect him like this in the moment. Markus continued on going slowly stroking from base to tip. Connor worked him slowly running his hands all over Markus body while giving a gentle kiss that grew hungrier by the second. He would of begged Connor to do more to him, if he already didn't feel on edge he was willing to wait and see what Connor could do to him. 

Markus could feel the cool touch of the thirium bottle at his side, he already shaking with anticipation. Luckily he didn't have to wait long as Connor started pouring the liquid onto his nipples. He grasped and moaned at the feel of it, his nipples were always a touch sensitive especially when he was turned on like this. Connor quickly laid his tongue all over Markus' chest, licking up every bit of thirium and nipping at every part of Markus he knew would get him close and moaning like a mess he was already. 

Markus could feel the tightening of his balls as Connor played with him, he wanted to cum, but delayed it, he wanted more from Connor. 

"Babe…Connor…I'm.. Close." 

Connor smirked, "Here I thought you were only getting started Markus." 

A groan of frustration let out of lips before it turned into a groan of pleasure as he watched Connor move more downwards. Connor carefully nugged Markus' hand away, delaying further his release now that the pressure of his hand was off it. He could see a dangerously giddy look in Connor's eyes as he watched him squirm especially as he poured the last of thirium all over his cock and stomach. Feeling Connor's cool tongue work his way down the trail was in short exhilarating, his hands buried into the bed sheets below them, his voice a flurry of moans encouraging Connor to go further. 

As Markus watched the sight of Connor licking up the thirium he was happy the image before him was even better than whatever his mind could ever come up with. He opened his legs wider to give Connor a glorious view of his ass which he knew was wet with rivets of thirium. 

"Your right Markus this is my favorite snack, but which one should I start with first? Your ass? Or your cock?" 

Just as Connor finished his words did he lick a long strip of thirium on Markus'cock and a teasing thumb over his thirium covered asshole. It had Markus clutching the bed sheets further into a death grip and him gasping in ecstasy. 

Connor continued, "Tell me Markus. Both look so good." 

It took him a couple of tries to clear his mind and respond back as Connor slowly teased his ass, cock and balls with his thumb. 

"Cock…suck me like you mean it."

Connor purred in agreement. Gently sucking and swirling his tongue around the head of Markus' cock before taking it hole into his mouth. The head of the cock hitting the back of his throat. The action making both of them moan, and Markus nearly cumming into Connor's mouth in that second alone. He really was on edge, his entire body shaking desperately awaiting release, his HUD was hazy with glitches as he threw his head back in ecstasy, his voice and moans waving in and out with glitches of their own. 

He grabbed onto Connor's hair wanting him to continue. The other moaning around his cock as he pulled. Markus bucked his hips up at the feel of the vibrations around him, Connor making a choking sound as the buck hit the pressure plate behind his throat especially hard not in pain, but only in pleasure. Markus repeated his moments again and again, all the sounds and the sight before him overwhelming he couldn't hold back any longer before he found himself cumming hard into Connor's mouth. He vision glitching, his fans going hard to cool him down. 

Connor's mouth stayed firmly around Markus' cock swallowing everything he could give him till he was flaccid did he let it go with a loud pop. Markus would bet to hell if he wasn't already exhausted from the experience he just had he would of be hard again. He was turned on enough already seeing Connor's mouth and chin covered in blue blood and a bit of his cum. 

Damn this was the best idea he had ever had. 

"You okay Connor?" Markus asked. 

Connor could only chuckle as he licked his lips and wiped off the thirium with his fingers and licking the rest of it off. Fuck. Definitely best idea ever. 

Connor watched Markus closely as he calmed down, but he wasn't done with Markus just yet not by a long shot. 

"Turn around Markus. Please." Connor asked, he almost regretted using all of the thirium, but he could make do of course. "I'm not done with you yet."

Markus felt like he could barely move his body, but he tried his best with Connor's help nudging him completely onto his stomach, spreading his legs giving another beautiful view of his ass. Connor kneaded Markus' ass cheeks absolutely enjoying the new view. He felt his own cock twitch almost painfully in his briefs, but he stifled the feeling as he started inserting his fingers into Markus ass. The rivets of thirium making his fingers slide in easily and adding to the pleasure coursing through them both. Markus was already squirming underneath him, moaning heavily as Connor fingered him no doubt sensitive to all the touches in and out of his ass. 

"You really think I wouldn't finish you off taking my other snack Markus?" Connor growled. 

 

Markus groan he was absolutely whipped by Connor and he loved every second of it. He moaned as he slowly felt himself get hard again as Connor finger his ass. He yelped in surprise at Connor's smooth tongue licking the last of the thirium all over him, kissing and nipping as his ass checks and playing with his cock and balls once more. If Markus still had is LED he knew it would be turning yellow and red. 

Connor spoke once more, "Best damn ass of Detroit and it's all mines." 

He dove his tongue into Markus' ass feeling it clench around him with every movement he made. 

"Fuck, Connor! " 

He moved his fingers from around Markus' cock and into his ass reaching deeper and hitting the bundle of nerves within him. Despite barely being able to move earlier Markus hips moved against Connor as he hit his sweet spot over and over again. 

With one final touch of his fingers and tongue Markus was cumming again moaning Connor's name some of the cries broken again with glitches. 

Connor reached over to kiss Markus' between the shoulder blades and neck while rubbing his clothed cock onto Markus' ass. He could barely take it anymore. He slipped off his briefs entering the Deviant Leader in one swift motion. Both clenching the bed sheets below them, Connor gripped one of Markus' hands into his own interfacing with him. Their hands glowing a beautiful light blue. 

The emotions and equal pleasure coursing through them intense. It didn't take long for Connor to cum into Markus, grinding his cock deep into him as he came hard. 

Connor spoke into Markus ear making him shiver, "Can't wait to fuck you till you can't walk. For now how about being the best damn cock warmer for me." 

He grinded his hips further as he settled the onto their sides. Markus could only pull Connor's arms around him tighter in response. He had to remind himself to thank Hank later for the best damn idea...no one of the best damn days of his life.


End file.
